Rat
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: "Había tenido miedo por él, joder. Y resulta que mientras intentaba ayudarle, el muy traidor se dedicaba a pasar información a la poli." Spoilers del capítulo 6x01


**Antes de empezar, un par de avisos: no gano dinero escribiendo, no tengo una Harley en el garaje (ojalá la tuviera), no he estado jamás en California, nunca me inventé un pueblo llamado Charming y, por supuesto, toda la trama de "Sons of Anarchy" no me pertenece. Los personajes de Chibs y Juice son invención de Kurt Sutter, al igual que todo lo demás.**

**Yo sólo he hecho una interpretación personal en forma de fic de lo ocurrido al final del capítulo 1 de la 6ª temporada.**

**Bienvenidos, soy Drake Rhapsody y este fic se llama:**

**Rat**

–Cierra la puerta.

Juice se volvió hacia Chibs, que acababa de entrar en el taller y estaba echando de allí al novato.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

Chibs fue hasta él, serio. Cómo había cambiado de aquel escocés siempre gastando bromas a todos. Y sólo habían pasado… ¿cuánto? ¿un par de años?

El parche que le nombraba mano derecha de Jax le pesaba en el pecho.

–Estoy un poco preocupado por ti, Juicey –dijo, apoyándose en una de las estanterías.

Juice le miró, sospechando que ocurría algo. Normalmente Chibs no se acercaba a él con esa cara de estar a punto de sacar la pistola.

–Estoy bien, tío –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?

–No, no, no. No por cómo estás –ahí estaba, la mirada que decía "lo sé todo" –. Me preocupa lo que podrías hacer.

Juice tragó saliva, pero mantuvo el rostro impasible. No podía ser que Chibs supiese lo de su trato con Roosevelt… ¿verdad?

–No sé de qué me hablas

Chibs empezaba a perder la paciencia.

–Nos robaste para ayudar a un poli y mataste a un hermano –le acusó, sin cambiar el tono de voz. Observó, extrañamente satisfecho, cómo una gota de sudor bajaba por la sien de Juice, mientras el chaval buscaba algo que decir, otra miserable excusa para salvar su maldito pellejo:

–No, Miles intentó…

–Nos delataste –le interrumpió, esta vez alzando la voz –, y luego intentaste cobardemente colgarte de un árbol.

Había una expresión de profundo asco en su cara. Los ojos de Juice fueron desde las manos del escocés, que se estaba quitando los anillos, hasta la puerta cerrada. Genial, estaba buscando una salida como un animal atrapado.

Que intentase huir, si se atrevía.

–Nunca quise hacerle daño al club –le oyó decir. Vaya, ahora lo estaba reconociendo.

–Pero lo hiciste, y por algún motivo, Jax te ha perdonado –los anillos apenas hicieron ruido cuando su dueño los dejó encima de la balda de la estantería, sin dejar de mirarle –, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Tengo que aceptarlo, pero no sé cómo.

Dio un paso hacia el joven, y luego otro, hasta quedar justo frente a él. Juice tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba tan acojonado que hasta un ciego podría notarlo. Y eso cabreó todavía más al escocés.

_Cobarde_ pensó, y siguió avanzando hacia él.

–Te quiero, hermano –dijo el joven, intentando apelar a la parte de Chibs que siempre había cuidado de él.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando oyó la contestación del hombre, poco antes de que un puñetazo le enviase a estrellarse contra un carrito de herramientas.

–Lo sé.

…

Gemma atisbó entre las cortinillas de la ventana, frunciendo el ceño ante el primer golpe. Vio a Juice levantarse y dirigirse a Chibs con la clara intención de devolver el puñetazo, pero de pronto se detuvo, simplemente tensándose para recibir el siguiente.

El garaje estaba vacío, las puertas cerradas y nadie iba a oír nada.

La Reina suspiró y bajó las cortinillas. Quería mucho a Chibs, pero no estaba dispuesta a ver cómo machacaba al joven.

_Tendrán sus motivos_ se dijo, _y seguro que no quieres saberlos, Gemma, así que déjales que ajusten cuentas._

…

La séptima vez–estaba contando los golpes– que dio contra el suelo, Juice decidió que ya era bastante. Se puso de pie antes de que Chibs volviese a levantarle por la fuerza y se apartó un paso, esquivando uno de los golpes por primera vez.

–Para, hermano –dijo, pero el escocés no parecía muy dispuesto a hacerle caso –. Por favor, tienes que escucharme…

–No me jodas, Juice –respondió Chibs, pero bajó un poco los puños–. No creo que haya nada que puedas decir que yo quiera escuchar.

El joven hizo el amago de llevarse las manos a la cabeza pero las bajó a medio camino, clavando la vista en el suelo. Tenía que decir algo. No sabía qué, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Era un chivato. Ya era bastante malo que Jax lo supiese y que ahora pudiese jugar esa baza contra él en cualquier momento.

Pero ¿Chibs? ¿Por qué tenía que saberlo Chibs?

Juice sentía que había perdido al mejor amigo que había tenido nunca dentro y fuera del club, y no sabía si iba a poder recuperar su confianza.

Tenía que intentarlo.

–Sé que la he cagado, ¿vale? Pero yo…

–Has hecho mucho más que cagarla, chaval. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que podrías habernos hecho?

–¡Era la única forma de salvar al club!

–¡No, no lo era! –Chibs golpeó la mesa de trabajo con el puño –. ¿Qué entiendes tú por "salvar"? ¿Dejarnos a Jax, a Tig y a mí en la cárcel con Bobby? ¿Con Clay medio inválido? ¿Con Piney muerto y Opie destrozado? ¿Qué clase de club habrías salvado?

–M-me dijeron que si no lo hacía, desmantelarían todo SAMCRO…

Chibs se llevó una mano a la boca, mesándose la barba con gesto de exasperación.

–¿No aprendiste nada de la última vez que estuviste en la cárcel, Juicey? –el joven intentó sostenerle la mirada, pero enseguida desvió la vista . _Cobarde_ –. ¿No viste cómo nos libramos de Stahl? ¡Era un problema del club! –apuntó con un dedo hacia el edificio del club, hacia la capilla –. Y Jax lo sabía, por eso lo llevó a la mesa.

–Vamos, Chibs, no seas hipócrita –intentó defenderse Juice –. Tú hablaste con Stahl, hiciste un trato con ella cuando Jimmy O' vino a Charming. También nos habrías delatado si no…

Chibs le cruzó la cara, y ésta vez el puñetazo le dolió más a él que a Juice. El joven dio de espaldas contra una estantería y se le cayeron encima algunas herramientas. El escocés bufó, sacudiendo la mano con la que había golpeado.

¿Cómo podía ese despojo comparar siquiera sus situaciones? ¿Cómo podía comparar su maldita pertenencia al club con las vidas de Fiona y Kerrianne?

–Yo llevé el problema a la mesa –siseó, masajeándose los nudillos de la mano derecha –. Reconocí mi error y acepté las consecuencias. Tú te has estado escondiendo como una rata cobarde.

Juice no intentó levantarse del suelo, ni dijo nada más. Ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Chibs barajó la posibilidad de volcarle encima la estantería y dejarle ahí hasta que Jax o los demás decidiesen sacarlo, pero no pudo. Inspiró hondo y resopló por la nariz, la mandíbula tensa, y se dirigió al edificio del club. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo las persianitas del cuarto de contabilidad se abrían ligeramente y luego volvían a su estado original; Gemma lo había visto todo, y no había intervenido. Mejor. Lo último que quería era darle explicaciones a la Reina, explicaciones que probablemente pusiesen a más gente en contra de Juice…

Se detuvo un momento y miró hacia atrás, hacia el chaval, consciente de que una parte de él aún intentaba defenderle. Luego sacudió la cabeza y siguió andando.

Juice era un traidor ¿Por qué coño habría de preocuparle quién estuviese en su contra?

…

Juice esperó a que Chibs desapareciese en el edificio del club y empezó a incorporarse. Se rozó la cara con los dedos, con cuidado, sabiendo dónde se le iba a poner morada.

_Mañana pareceré un puto arándano_ se dijo. Se secó la sangre de la nariz con el dorso de la mano, pero aún manaba más de una brecha bajo el ojo.

Se levantó del todo, apoyándose en la estantería con la que había chocado y fue tambaleante hasta la mesa. Se dejó caer sentado en el banco y hundió la cara entre las manos. Le dolió, pero no le importaba.

Ojalá no se hubiese roto la maldita rama del árbol. Ojalá hubiese colgado muerto en el terreno de Oswald hasta que se lo hubiesen comido los cuervos.

Oyó pasos y sintió a alguien subirse al banco y sentarse en el tablero de la mesa, a su lado.

Sólo había una persona que jamás se sentaba en una silla si podía evitarlo.

–Chibs, yo… –empezó a decir.

–Cállate.

El escocés le apartó las manos de la cara y le obligó a levantar la barbilla. Parecía más tranquilo, pero seguía cabreado, se le notaba en los músculos tensos de la mandíbula, bajo las cicatrices. Le giró la cabeza con brusquedad, examinando las heridas que le había inflingido. Resopló al ver la expresión del joven.

–Ni se te ocurra echarte a llorar como un puto crío –le espetó –. No tienes derecho a hacerte el débil ahora.

Juice bajó la cabeza.

–Lo siento –dijo.

Chibs levantó una ceja.

–Ya es un poco tarde para eso ¿no, Juicey? –se levantó y fue hacia la estantería en la que había dejado los anillos, la excusa que se había dado a sí mismo para volver al taller. Se los puso y metió las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero, pero en vez de marcharse de nuevo se quedó mirando al joven.

Había intentado colgarse hacía poco tiempo. Joder, si no se hubiese roto la maldita rama Tig y él se lo habrían encontrado balanceándose como un péndulo. _Podría estar muerto_ era todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando le había tirado al suelo, llamándole cobarde a gritos mientras el chico lloraba. _Podría estar muerto y ninguno habríamos podido evitarlo_.

Le había escuchado, consolado, había estado a su lado para apoyarle.

Y resultaba que el motivo de su intento de suicidio no había sido su puto padre, el chico había matado a Miles y les había vendido.

Sólo alguien tan leal como lo era Chibs, y que hubiese pasado por las mismas cosas que el escocés, podría entender lo decepcionado que se sentía con Juice.

Juice, al que prácticamente había adoptado desde el momento en el que puso un pie en el club, al que había tratado con la familiaridad de un padre o un hermano mayor.

Juice, por quien había intercedido cuando Jax dijo que podían expulsarle del club.

Juice, a quien siempre había defendido.

Era una traición a tantos niveles que le estaba costando no sacar la pistola y volarle la puta cabeza tatuada.

Había tenido miedo por él, joder. Y resulta que mientras intentaba ayudarle, el muy traidor se dedicaba a pasar información a la poli.

Juice tenía la vista perdida en algún punto entre las botas de Chibs, y la sangre seguía goteando de las heridas de la cara. Se le cerró la mano en un puño, pero al final sus instintos de médico ganaron la batalla. Adelantó la mano y la dejó caer sobre el hombro del joven.

–Vamos –dijo, y cuando Juice le miró hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el club.

Minutos más tarde estaba sentado en el respaldo de un sofá, aplicando desinfectante a la herida en el pómulo del chico. Juice no había pronunciado una palabra, simplemente se dejaba curar con la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente, quieto y callado, como una estatua. Tampoco Chibs decía nada.

Cuando terminó de coserle la herida y de limpiarle la sangre de la cara, su mano se movió sola, movida por la costumbre, y le palmeó la nuca.

Juice le miró, con un atisbo de esperanza.

–Chibs…

El escocés apretó la mandíbula y empezó a recoger el botiquín, sin molestarse en contestar.

Juice volvió a intentarlo, ésta vez apoyando la mano en el hombro de su compañero para llamar su atención:

–¿Estamos bien, hermano? –preguntó.

Chibs alzó la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos.

–No –dijo.

Y salió de la habitación.

**Aceptémoslo, Juice la ha cagado pero bien. No voy a decir mucho por si acaso no habéis terminado de ver la 6ª temporada, pero me da a mí que se lo van a cargar. Ojalá no sea así, pero no creo que lo perdonen, ya no.**

**En fin, haced review, que me gusta saber qué cosas tengo que mejorar y qué os gusta de mis fics.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Drake Rhapsody.**


End file.
